The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for folding rectangular articles and, since the invention is particularly applicable to a machine for folding towels, it will be considered in such connection herein for convenience.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for longitudinally and laterally or cross folding towels, or the like. Still more specifically, the invention relates to an automatic machine for longitudinally and cross folding towels, and for forming the folded towels into stacks.